Crimson Alchemist
by fmafan-92
Summary: Al recently got his body back, and it's taking some adjusting.Just to be safe, Roy and the Fuhrer agreed to partner Ed and Al up with Terrali, a girl also known as the Crimson Alchemist. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Rated-** T just to be safe and for some language. (Ed's mouth)

**Summary-**Terrali is new to the military and is just getting to know people. All though she is very good at using alchemy, Roy and the Fuhrer agreed to partner Ed and Al up with Terrali, also known as the "Crimson Alchemist", just to be safe.The only problems she has is her temper. And Ed and Al have their ownhave their own problems. And on top of that, they've got a mission that appears to be way over their heads. Specifically Ed's. Even the military has problems controlling it...

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of its characters. Well, in my dreams I do, but that's beside the point. But, what I DO own is most of the plot and Terra.

**Prologue**

Ed walked down an empty corridor, down to the room where he usually picked up his reports. Normally, the hallway was occupied by three officers, two of which often were up to something. But today, it was empty and quiet. Ed walked up to the door, pressing his ear to it.

"We should raise the price," Ed heard Havoc say.

"Or… If we're more reasonable, we could always get some more officers in…" Breda said.

"We need to keep the numbers reasonable," Havoc said.

"Or we could just get Ed or Hawkeye to join…" Breda said. "He might go for it…"

"Oh, c'mon, you know neither of them would consider it for a second… And you forget what we're betting on."

"You know," Fury reasoned, "we really should do this later when nobody's around. If we were to get caught--"

At that, Ed walked in the door. "Okay, I've heard enough… What's the bet?"

Fury shot Havoc a look that plainly said, _I told you so._

"Uh… We were just--" Breda started.

"No, no. I heard it. You can't get outta this one." Ed smirked.

"Okay, fine. But as soon as we tell you, you have to agree to get in on it," Havoc sighed.

"Hmm… Does it involve completely humiliating Roy?" Ed asked.

"In a sense," Breda said.

"I'm in," Ed immediately said, pulling out his wallet.

Havoc, Breda, and Fury all stared at each other in complete amazement.

"Seventy-five," Havoc quickly said.

"Seventy-five!" Ed asked, surprised. "How many people are in on this?"

"Oh, just us," Havoc said smugly, "and one hundred and sixty-two other officers from central."

Ed gaped at him. "Jeez! What the heck are you guys betting on?"

"Well, everyone else had to pay one fifty. But you're paying half price since we're only letting you in on one." Breda laughed at his expression.

"And it has to do with Roy and…" Havoc started.

"…Riza," Fury finished. He didn't quite believe that Ed was actually in on a bet. That would be the last thing he expected from him.

"AHA!" Ed yelled, making the three officers jump. Oh, I see where his is going," Fury, Havoc and Breda looked at him nervously, "and I'm in," he said, handing Havoc seventy-five dollars and grabbing his papers. "Who's going to follow them?"

"No one has volunteered yet…" Havoc said. "They're all afraid to get caught by the Colonel."

"Then how do you expect to get results?" Ed asked a bit angrily.

"Well, Hughes is coming down tomorrow for something. He, as you know from his pictures of Elysia, is an expert at photography. We're going to try to get him in on it."

"Oh, great…" Ed sighed. "Do you really think he would do that?"

"Of all the things that he does, yes," Breda said.

"True…" Ed said, walking out towards the dorm. "I'll see you three tomorrow, then."

When Ed was halfway down the hallway, Havoc carefully closed the door. "He'll _never _guess the second half…" he laughed. "Sure, Ed looks like he hates the Colonel, when he shoots all those insults at him, but hey, you can't ever be too sure. But with the way Roy looks after him, something's bound to happen soon enough." Fury flushed, and Breda roared with laughter.

"You're kidding, right?" Breda asked.

"Like I said, you can't ever be too sure…" Havoc replied.

Okie… There you have it. This counted as a chapter. Review and I'll update. Sorry this chapter was so short. That's how they're going to be for a while… School. I'll start on the other one after I finish my project, so it should be up in a couple hours, if not thirty minutes.


	2. Ed's Newly Found Friend and Fear of Door

**Chapter 1**

Terrali walked down the hallway, dreading returning to Mustang's office. Although she had only met him a couple of days ago, when she had joined the military, he was flat out annoying. And he was very insulting. He was teasing the guy in there before her about his height. And as a result, he stormed out of there, stomping loudly. She almost felt sorry for him.

As she rounded the corner, she bumped into something hard. "Sorry," she quickly muttered, glancing at him. She continued walking.

"Hey, wait!" he called after her.

_What now? _She thought.

"Did you transfer from Central?" he asked her.

"Um…no," she said a little uncomfortably. "I just…recently joined."

"Oh… I thought Major Hughes would be here early…" he said, a bit disappointed. "Did you want me to introduce you to some of the officers around here?"

"I…guess…" she slowly said, not knowing what else to say.

"You've probably already met Colonel Mustang then?" he asked.

"Yeah…" She frowned. "He wasn't really--"

"You can say he was a jerk," Al said. "Brother hates him too…" he sighed.

Suddenly, a blonde-headed boy skidded to a stop beside them. "Al! You're not gonna believe it!" Ed yelled.

"What now?"

"C'mon! We gotta find Hughes!" he said grabbing Al by the arm.

"He's the first person I'll introduce you too!" Al yelled trying to yank his arm out of Ed's grasp.

Terra ran after them, trying to keep up.

"I guess you're new here?" Ed asked. "Sorry about the interruption, but we need to find the Major!"

O-okay…" she said.

Ed dashed to the room where Riza, Breda, Fury, and Havoc were. He saw Havoc rush to the door. Just as he was about to dash into the room, Havoc slammed the door. From the other side, Havoc heard a satisfying "thud". Havoc, Breda, and Fury broke out laughing, while Riza tried to contain a fit of laughter.

"HAVOC!" Ed yelled, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

Al and Terra broke into a fit of giggles. "S-sorry!" Tara gasped. "It was just--" Tara roared with laughter.

"Havoc…is so…BUSTED!" Al said, trying to stop laughing.

Riza broke out laughing, not able to contain herself anymore.

Roy, hearing the commotion next door, decided to investigate. He walked over to see Ed standing in front of the door, clutching his nose.

"Fullmetal, what's going on?" he asked. He was the only one, besides Ed, whose face had a pained expression on it, that had a straight face. He heard the laughter from inside, and Terra was doubled over, holding her side.

"Oh, god…! My side…hurts!" she said, still laughing hysterically. "H-he ran into the d-door and…and--"

Roy cringed, trying to maintain a straight face. "I-I'll be right back…"

"Okay…. Okay… We're good…" Tara sighed. "Whew…"

"You okay, Ed?" Al asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Aside from being completely humiliated, I think so," he growled, still holding his nose.

About five minutes later, Roy returned with a video cassette. "Okay…" he said trying to maintain a straight face. "If you would all come next door…"

When they arrived in a fairly large room that had a fairly large TV, Roy popped the cassette into a slot in the front. It showed an empty hallway. All of a sudden, Ed ran past it, and it showed him crashing into the door with a louder "thud" than they had heard the first time. Everyone broke out laughing, except for Ed, who wore an extremely annoyed expression. He walked out of the room and down the hallway a bit. As he came to an intersection between two hallways, he saw Major Hughes running down the hallway. As he started to run past Ed, he stopped and asked, "Why the long face?"

"Oh, would you like to know," he growled, a tissue held to his nose. "If you're looking for Roy, he and the rest of the giggle boxes are in the room at the end of the hallway." He pointed down the direction from where he had come from. He then headed for the bathroom.

Hughes walked down the hallway towards the room, wearing a puzzled expression. When he arrived in the room, he was greeted by Roy.

"Hughes! Perfect timing!" He rewound the tape again, for the fifth time.

After watching it, Hughes laughed a bit, not nearly as much as the others had. "Well," he said, "I have to say, I think one of you should go after Ed. He looked rather upset. And we need to unload," he added.

"O-okay…" Roy said, regaining composure and walked out of the room towards the exit in the building.

Al, who had headed to the bathroom, arrived just in time to see Ed burst out of the bathroom with a box of tissues.

"Why don't you come on back?" Al asked.

Ed didn't say anything, but walked back to the room. When he walked in, everyone had regained their composure and were working on a stack of papers.

"Sooo…" Ed started, hoping they would take him seriously after the incident. "You were going to try to get Hughes in on the bet?"

"Yeah…" Havoc said. "We'll catch him when he comes back."

"Who's the new girl?" Ed asked.

"Think her name is Terrali or something…" Breda answered. "I don't know her title. She's a state alchemist."

"Crimson Alchemist," Hawkeye said.

"Crimson, huh?" Ed said. "Suits her well…" Ed pictured her. She had long red hair, hazel eyes, wore black pants, and a red jacket with a red tank top underneath.

"Yeah…"

Ed had forgotten that Hawkeye wasn't in on the bet, but lucky for Ed, she was used to the three doing things like that. "Are you guys going anywhere for dinner?"

"Not planning on it," Havoc said.

"Nope," Breda said.

"I don't think so…" Fury said, and Hawkeye simply shook her head.

"Why?" Havoc asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Ed replied. "I just thought we might make a good first impression and take Terra out to dinner. We could all go to that place a couple blocks down…"

"Sounds good," Riza. Havoc, Fury, and Breda all said at the same time.

Ed laughed. "Well, I guess that decides it then," he said.

Okay... I'm busy, so I'm turning this over to one of my friends. She's going to change it a bit. You know title and all that junk... After all, most of it was her idea. And I'd really like some ideas, so requests are appreciated!


End file.
